<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>two guys, one jar of peanut butter by BuckyVaRog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936447">two guys, one jar of peanut butter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyVaRog/pseuds/BuckyVaRog'>BuckyVaRog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyVaRog/pseuds/BuckyVaRog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two guys eatin' peanut butter together. With spoons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>two guys, one jar of peanut butter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>shouts out to rhett and link for reading their own fanfiction</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two men and one jar of Peter Pan peanut butter goes a long way.</p><p>Link is savoring every spoonful; it's been his favorite brand since he was young.</p><p>The two have shared many things, all without complaint, but this was different.</p><p>"You think we should've gotten two?" </p><p>After a moment of hesitation, Link laughs, "Probably,"</p><p>Rhett and Link sit in silence, their office couch creating for a lovely lounge. </p><p>Rhett sighs. "There's nothin' better than this." </p><p>"Than what?" Link says around a mouthful.</p><p>"Just two best friends, eatin' peanut butter together."</p><p>In unison, knowing look in their eyes, "With spoons."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is in dedication to rhett wanting a fanfic written abt them just bein friends. eatin pb. with SPOONS.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>